Hot and Cold
by Southside
Summary: An AU fic during season 4. (JE)


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This takes place during the episode, 'Jackie's Cheese Squeeze.' in season 4. I changed some of the dialogue around, just to let you know.

Chapter 1: The Mall Incident

Brushing away the tiny hairs that were tickling his neck, Eric Forman walked into the overly crowded mall. His mother had asked him to stop by to purchase a few things for her. Of course, he refused at first since he already planned to do… well… absolutely nothing. Since his breakup with Donna, Eric had noticed that he had a lot of time on his hands. _'I used to have sex during these times.' _he thought bitterly. What was he thinking when he broke up with her? He had to have his way, that's what.

Cursing his stupid pride, Eric reached into his pocket for his mother's list of items. He could get a few of these things on his way out, but the cheese she wanted, well he had to go upstairs and see that bitchy cheerleader. It wouldn't be too bad. A few sarcastic remarks would be exchanged and then he'll be on his way. With Laurie gone, Eric needed a female enemy.

He began to walk towards the little shop, but something strange caught his eye. _'No way,' _he thought when he caught sight of what appeared to be the little cheese guy kissing Kelso's beloved girlfriend. "Oh my god," he said with a fat grin on his face.

Jackie immediately broke away from the cheese guy's embrace and stared at Eric with wide eyes. "Oh my god," she echoed. Of all people to catch her, it had to be him. She would have rather had Fez or Hyde catch her since she had the power to butter them up, but not Eric. He had made it very clear of how much he hated her over the years.

The skinny boy let out a few chuckles. "I am so happy I went shopping today," he told her in his usual sarcastic tone. Watching the look on her face when she realized that she got caught, was priceless; it was right up there with Laurie's face when she got caught living with another man. Oh, this is too good to be true. He finally had some dirt on her.

"Eric, did you get a haircut?" Jackie tried desperately to butter him up, wishing that this would work. "It looks great."

Falling for it, Eric smiled. "Yeah, I told the guy to…" he stopped when he realized what she was doing. He shook his finger at her. "Oh, no. You're not going to get away with this. I'm telling Kelso about his lying, cheating girlfriend!"

Jackie shook her head. "No, you can't."

He laughed at her. "Sorry, Jackie." He walked out of the mall, still chuckling here and there. His good mood lasted all the way home. He just couldn't get the goofy grin off his face. However, he wasn't sure if he should tell anyone. Maybe he could go straight to Kelso? No, he knew that would be fun, but telling everyone else would be even _more _fun. The goofy grin suddenly turned devilish as he plotted his plan to ruin Jackie. First up was Donna.

When he told the red head, she couldn't believe him. Donna would never think that Jackie would cheat on Kelso. The other way around would have made more sense to her. Eric informed her that she was the only one he told this secret to, making her feel somewhat special. Unfortunately, Eric had told his other two friends the same thing.

His plan was going beautifully. In celebration of this, he decided to head up to the kitchen and fix himself a sandwich. He plopped down on his chair and took a bite out of his victory meal; nothing could ever taste so good to him than this.

The sliding door opened and Jackie entered the kitchen, frowning. "Eric," she sat down next to him. "We need to talk."

He turned his attention over to her and smiled. "We will, but first," he pointed at his back, "give me a little scratch."

Jackie rolled her eyes. She got up to get a kitchen utensil. She took one from the counter and rubbed it up and down against his back. "Okay, about today," she began.

"Hold on," he interrupted her. He took the kitchen utensil from her hands and put it down on the table. "How about using those perfectly manicured nails?" he grinned at her. "Papa likes a good scratch."

The cheerleader growled. "All right, dumbass." She let her French manicured nails graze his back. This sent a shiver down Eric's spine. It was replaced by a warm sensation that filled his body. Not once had Jackie ever touched him this way. He found it disturbing that he was enjoying the feeling of her small hands on him.

He was too absorbed in the sensation that he didn't catch Jackie's explanation about what happened at the mall. "Michael just hasn't been there and I needn't comfort. It will never happen again."

"But," he began, "once a cheater, always a cheater. You know that." He chuckled lightly. "Oh yeah. You don't since you took back Kelso after he slept with Laurie a billion times."

Jackie's eyes narrowed. She hated the way Eric was mocking one of the most hurtful and embarrassing moments of her life. She shoved him hard, which caused him to fall to the floor. "Shut up, Eric!" she barked. "You can't tell Michael. It will ruin our relationship."

"Since when do I care about your relationship?" he asked.

Jackie looked down at the boy who was still sprawled on the floor. "I'm telling Michael that you knew all along and didn't tell him. That's way worse than what I did."

"You wouldn't."

She laughed. "I _so _would."

Now it was time for Eric to panic. "I'm going to find him first and I'm going to tell him everything. Plus, I'll add a few details… just to spice it up."

Jackie gasped. "No, you wouldn't."

Getting up from the ground, Eric faced his rival. "Quoting a little cheerleader I know, I _so _would." The couple stood there quietly for a moment, waiting for the other to make their move. "And…. go." Jackie quickly went out through the sliding door while Eric went though the living room. They ran into each other in the basement, the van, and they got separated after that. _'I have to find him first,' _Eric thought. Opportunities like this don't come very often. He must seize it.

* * *

Jackie was never so happy to see her boyfriend. He was sitting at a table, drinking his soda so innocently. She crept up form behind and gave him a hug. "Hey" she greeted him, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

"Hey, Jackie," he replied as she took a seat next to him. His eyes lit up suddenly. "I was thinking about getting my hair done. I could look even more foxy than my usual self."

"That's great, Michael," she told him, with a fake smile plastered on her face. "But, we need to talk about something." Kelso gave her a strange look but waited for her to continue. "Well, you see, you've been busy with your whole 'modeling career' and I was jealous. I didn't know what to do. So, I accidentally kissed Todd"

"What?!" Kelso exclaimed, looking at his girlfriend with pure disgust.

"Michael, it didn't mean anything," she pleaded with him, warm tears already building up in her eyes.

Just then, Eric came jogging in. "Dammit!" he said breathlessly when he saw that Jackie was already there. "You got here first." Eric didn't quite notice Kelso's miserable state. "Kelso, man, whatever she said was a lie and-"

"Don't talk to me," he said softly, getting up and walking out of the Hub.

Eric watched his friend leave, then turned back to Jackie. "Great, he's mad at me," he muttered, taking Kelso's seat.

"He's not mad at _you_," she began. "He's mad at me. We didn't even get to talk about you." The building tears were now streaming down her face, smearing the expensive eye makeup.

__

'Don't let her get to you,' Eric thought, watching the vulnerable cheerleader cry right in front of him. He tried desperately to keep on hating her. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you," he told her, which was more of a reassurance for himself. 

She looked up at him with her oddly colored eyes. "I. Don't. Care." She sniffled and got up from the table. "You got what you wanted; Michael and I are over."

She was right; Eric did want this to happen. He had beaten the little cheerleader at her game and he should be happy about it. Instead, he felt miserable. He just wanted to hurt her slightly; he didn't want to make her cry. Eric cursed his mother for teaching him to be so sensitive.

Not wanting her to leave pissed off; Eric stopped her. "Wait, hold up."

She crossed her arms over her small chest and asked, coldly, "What?"

He was going to regret saying this, but oh well. "Maybe I could talk to Kelso. I'll explain to him what happened and everything."

For the first time that day, she actually smiled at him. "You would do that for me?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I'll do something decent to you for a change."

Jackie jumped up and clapped her hands, obviously excited. She gave him a big hug and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear. This was the second time she had touched him, and he felt that warm sensation fill his body again. He couldn't help but love the way it felt to hold her in his arms.

Realizing how odd their situation was, he pushed her away from him. "Yeah, let's not do that."

Blushing madly, Jackie nodded. "Yeah, none of that."

"C'mon," he opened the door for her, "let's get out of here." They walked down the street together, both unaware of how their relationship changed from that day on.

* * * * * * 

There will be more coming soon, I promise. Tell me what you thought of it so far.


End file.
